disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Verago
King Verago is a character who appears in the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. He is the king of all Jaquins and the father of Skylar and Nico. "verago the king of the jaquins" by migs "also known as skylar and nico's papa" by luna been mention to elena about skylar and nico's Dad by migs and luna Personality King Verago is serious and responsible when he believes that the jaquins rules must be followed but he can be stubborn with rules too. He is also good-hearted and strong even though his rules had good reasons, King Verago stubbornly refused help from those outside of their realm. When it comes down to it King Verago can be understanding when he needs to accept help from others. He is also shown to be proud of those around him like when Skylar fought for what he believed and Nico's bravery played a big part in Marimonda's capture and him becoming a Guardian of Avalor. Physical Appearence King Verago is a large black Jaquin with a dark grey underbelly. He also has green feathers that have blue tips. Role in the Series King Verago is first mentioned in "Flight of the Jaquins" by his sons and Ciela. He and his mate had at least two sons, Skylar and Nico. His sons grew up into a playful pair of pranksters. One time, they took apart his nest and rebuilt it upside down while he was sleeping in it and kept him from falling out by tying him to the nest with vines. He didn't approve of this, so he signed Skylar up for Guardian Training to help him learn to be responsible. Years later, he did the same for Nico for the same reason. He makes his debut in the special Elena of Avalor: Realm of the Jaquins. When Nico fails the Guardian Test, Elena suggests that he takes a makeup but Migs says that makeups are forbidden by King Verago. So Elena decides to go to the jaquins realm to talk with him but when Mateo and Elena meet him, Skylar and Nico's but isn't happy to see them because humans are not welcomed in Vallestrella and shows them why their rules must be up held. Because he explains a long time ago a human came to their realm and accidentally released Kirin, an evil monster to which Verago led the jaquins in their toughest battle ever. Then, he is alerted by one of the jaquin scouts that someone has released Marimonda to which the king explains to Elena is an evil forest sprite who tried to destroy the cities of Avalor centuries ago with vines but was stopped by the sun birds with ancient magic and leaves with Migs to stop her. So he makes a pitfall trap with Migs as the bait but Elena and Skylar thinking that Migs was in trouble accidentally ruin the trap. He meets with the princess again at the gate and she tells them that Victor and Carla were behind everything, Verago quickly blames Elena for bring ruin to Avalor but Skylar quickly defends her by saying that he shouldn't have been so dismissive to her. Seeing that Skylar is finally being responsible for what he believes in Verago is happy to see son starting to grow up into a jaquin he can be proud of. The group makes their back to Avalor and see Marimonda approaching the palace, seeing that they need a way to distract Elena and Skylar can set up another trap. Nico volunteers to be the bait and with their help the forest sprite is successfully caught, seeing his youngest son's brave actions he makes Nico a Guardian of Avalor, without having to retake the test, and they all return to Vallestrella to celebrate with King Verago saying that their mother would be proud of the jaquins they were becoming to his sons. Trivia *King Verago said himself that he's been ruling Vallestrella for over fifty years. Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Males Category:Parents Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Characters who fly Category:Jaguars Category:Hybrids Category:Creatures Category:Mystical animals